Trish and Randy Orton
by wcwboston
Summary: Set in 05 ft Stephanie McMahon
1. Chapter 1

Randy/Trish.Stephanie

Trish had been dating Randy Orton on and off for years now they were finally back together now after a year break.

Randy walked into her bedroom and kissed her softly on the lips. "Get dressed babe" Randy said bluntly before walking off.

Trish turned on the hot water and closed her eyes enjoying the hot water pouring down her soft skin she was hoping Randy wasn't cheating again but he kept leaving in the middle of the night she didn't have the heart to ask him knowing it would lead to a fight.

Once she stepped out she rushed and got dressed quickly not wanting to be late for the heat taping.

Randy drove and held her hand with he's spare hand. "Babe what's wrong?" Trish looked and faked a smile. "Nothing at all sweetie." He nodded and pulled into the parking lot once inside the building Orton walked in front shaking everybody's hands.

"I'll see you soon" Randy kissed her and went into the boys locker room with The Miz Kurt Angle and Mark Henry sitting around. "How's the old lady?" Mike asked. Randy smirked. "Good man good" Mike laughed. "Still fucking Torrie on the side?" Randy stared at him. "Its for real this time".

Back in the women's locker room with Lita Torrie and Candice things were quiet. " So Trish how are things with Orton?" Lita asked. "Just fine" she lied there was a knock at the door Stephanie McMahon walked in and smiled at the younger women. "Hey ladies tonight will be the early Christmas dinner I hope you will all be there and on time" Everybody quickly nodded at the powerful business woman.

Trish went over Lita on the heat taping and Randy Orton would go on to defeat Triple H in the main event of raw.

Randy found Trish in the showers and kissed her neck from behind while rubbing up her breasts. "Randy we have that stupid party" Randy laughed. "Relax Hunter is my boy he won't mind" Randy continued sliding he's hand down her pussy he pushed them in and Trish moaned softly and her cheeks turned completely red Randy had a way of getting exactly what he wanted.

At the party Orton and Trish were dressed in nothing but the best also at the party was The Undertaker Triple H Vince McMahon with Shane and Stephanie with some of the divas.

Trish went over to the bar to see Stephanie McMahon completely wasted. "Hey Steph you okay?" Trish and Stephanie had been friends since working together in 01 but since she had been on smack down for years they never really spoke much. "Hunter just being an asshole" Steph said bluntly. "He's been looking at the other women here right in front of me" Trish sighed and softly rubbed her shoulder.

Stephanie looked at her and grinned. "Come with me" Trish's eyes went wide open but what could she say she was the boss a drunk boss but a boss.

Steph brought her into the bathroom nobody noticed as they did their own thing Steph locked the door. "I want you Trish" Trish raised a brow and watched as the older woman was all over her. "Ugh well I'm flattered but I'm with Randy and things are getting..." She was cut off with a kiss from Stephanie and eyes went shut getting lost into her soft lips soon there hands were roaming over each others bodies and the breathing got heavy. "Steph" Trish unlocked the door and closed the door behind her not knowing what to think.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Trish laid in bed with Randy looking at the roof wondering what that kiss was all about. Randy was fast asleep witch made it worse.

It was pitch dark and she closed her eyes thinking of her lips before shaking it off and started cuddling with Randy trying to fall asleep things were going to be awkward tomorrow.

Trish walked into the building for the New Jersey house show alone she left without Randy witch would get her in trouble later. She walked into the locker room hoping nobody knew what happened last night. "Hey Trish" Lita said with a smile Trish just nodded and got dressed in to her wrestling attire.

Randy Orton woke up without Trish looking around. "Hmm" He sent her text "Where are you?" He asked just to be sure she was okay he heard a knock at the door and put his shirt on he opened it to see Torrie Wilson. "Oh fuck".

Trish got the text from Randy and sighed. " I'm booked in the main event tonight you know that " She texted back she walked into the locker room seeing Stephanie McMahon in the hallway her heart started to pound "Oh fuck she's looking at me here she comes" She thought to herself.

Randy looked at Torrie raising a brow. "What are you doing here?" Torrie closed the door behind her and grabbed his cock through his jeans. "Torrie we can't I'm being loyal this time" Torrie smirked. "Hmm and that's why you're rock hard" She kissed his lips and left her motel key on he's side table. "If you want to fuck a real woman tonight I'll be around." She winked and walked away leaving Randy speechless.

Stephanie walked towards Trish. "Come" Trish followed her into her office and she sat across from her. "I'm sorry about last night I was just getting back at Hunter" Trish was happy to hear it but mad at the same time she wished she wanted her for just because other than just spite. "Its fine really" Trish said with a fake smile.

Stephanie looked at her seeing the anger in her eyes she wondered why she stood up and shook her hand. "Have a great match tonight I'll be watching" She said the last part so softly Trish melted.

"Oh no do I like her?" She thought to herself as she watched "The Million Dollar Princess walk away".


	3. Chapter 3

Randy and Trish laid together both thinking about other people Trish was thinking about Stephanie and Randy was thinking about Torrie. "Hey baby come here" Randy said giving her a kiss on the lips Trish kissed back and moved closer towards him pushing her tongue inside his mouth.

Randy ripped her top off and kissed her throat while rubbing her pussy through her panties Trish moaned and closed her eyes thinking of Stephanie making her wetter she shook her head and pushed him down taking it out on Randy.

She pulled his pants down and laid on top of him pushing his cock inside her tight pussy. Randy was taken a back she never took control like that he watched as she rode his cock back and forth up and down.

Trish closed her eyes and dug her nails into Randy thinking about Stephs lips it quickly brought her to her climax Randy smacked her ass and kissed her lips. "I love you baby" Randy said to her Trish felt extremely guilty right now.

The next morning Trish snuck out and took her boyfriends car she went to Starbucks with her laptop and just sat she looked around before searching Stephanie McMahon in Google. "What's wrong with me I have a perfect man at home" She looked up and Stephanie was standing over her she quickly slammed her laptop down and looked up at her. "Oh hey" Stephanie smirked "I seen you from my table thought I'd say hello" She sat at her table pulling up a chair right besides her.

Trish smiled softy. "How are you?" Trish asked. "Tired" She laughed and took a sip out of her coffee. Stephanie had been up all night with paper work.

Trish nodded and listened but really she was looking at her body wearing tight jeans a black leather jack with a black top. "I'm just glad tomorrow is my day off" Trish said gently. Stephanie smiled and nodded. "Well I've gotta go see you tonight" Steph shook her hand and walked away slowly Trish sat there and stared at her ass and bit her lip.

Randy Orton woke up once again alone and sighed he went outside the room and lit a smoke leaning up against the wall as the sun started to rise he looked over and seen Torrie and Dawn Marie walking towards their car.

Torrie spotted him "Wait here Dawn" She walked towards him and kissed his cheek. "Hey babe where were you last night" She asked Randy glared at her sure he wanted to but he had changed. "Not now Torrie I've got shit to do".

Torrie ran her fingers down his arm pushing up against him she leaned up and kissed his lips. Randy didn't kiss back and went quiet. " See you around Randy".

Later that night Trish and Randy sat together at catering with the rest of the crew acting like everything was normal. "I'll see you soon baby" Trish kissed him and walked towards the dressing room with only a few of the women in there. "Hey Lita lets go over out match" Lita nodded.

Trish went over that night it was great to go out there and get her mind off things once backstage she got into the shower and started to relax the water going over her body she ran her hands through her hair washing her long hair firmly she her heard footsteps. "We need to talk" Trish raised a brow. "Stephanie is that you?".


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie spoke through the shower door that was completely fogged up. "It is" Trish looked at the door and wiped her hand across the door to see her face. "Come out" Stephanie said firmly.**

 **Trish nodded and turned the hot water off and wrapped her towel around herself she got out and got a chill she loved when Stephanie bossed her around.**

 **Stephanie stared her down locking her eyes on hers. "Meet me in my office before you go wait to everybody to leave" Trish had no words but never lost eye contact with her.**

 **Trish got dressed and wondered if she would do it she pulled her jeans over her ass with a pink thong underneath she put on a low cut shirt and sighed to herself.**

 **Randy Orton was backstage and seen Stephanie walking past as if she was in deep thought he turned to Triple H and asked. "Hey what is with Steph?" Hunter looked at him and raised a brow. "I'm not sure man I haven't noticed anything".**

 **Later that night Trish knocked on her office door feeling her heart pounding Stephanie opened the door and looked around her seeing if anybody was around. "Steph I have to go soon" Trish said gently Stephanie put her fingers to her lips and moved in to place her lips against hers.**

 **Trish moaned into her mouth and closed her eyes returning the kiss while rubbing her ass through her black dress. "Steph.." Trish said softly against her lips. "I want you Trish" Stephanie cleared her desk and gently pushed her towards it Trish fell back onto her back and looked up at her she felt her phone ringing and ignored it.**

 **Randy Orton paced backstage starting to get pissed off that she wasn't answering he slammed the car door and asked himself if he was going to leave without her.**

 **Stephanie pulled her jeans off along with her panties. "I'll be quick" She stuck her tongue inside of her pussy and flicked her tongue up and down while rubbing her thick legs up and down, Trish moaned and lifted up her back as she leaked down below Stephanie tasted her juices on her taste buds and pushed her tongue deeper inside of her.**

 **Trish screamed and grinded her pussy against her tongue as her cum continued to drip down her tongue she grabbed her hair tightly and pulled on it before she met her climax.**

 **Stephanie moved up and kissed her lips letting Trish taste herself Trish moved her hands up and down her hot body wanting to return the favour she moved her hand up and rubbed her pussy through her panties. Stephanie smirked and moved her hand away. "You have to go now" Trish looked on the floor and nodded. "I know" She hopped off the desk and picked up her panties "You want these"? Trish laughed before putting them back on she leaned up and kissed Stephanie.**

 **Stephanie held her hands and deeply returned the kiss quickly turning passionate as their bodies pushed together while their tongues battled each other. Stephanie pushed sway and smacked her ass with a smile going across her face. "See you tomorrow".**

 **Trish closed the door behind her breathing hard trying to get herself back together she walked into the parking lot and opened the door seeing Randy Orton. " What the fuck Trish" She said nothing and he drove off in anger.**

 **Back at the hotel Randy looked at Trish seeing if she would tell him anything something didn't feel right he hugged her from behind and softly kissed her neck. "What's with you" Trish turned around and faked a smile. "Nothing at all baby" Randy had heard that before and didn't like it he knew it wasn't true.**

 **Meanwhile Stephanie and Triple H were in a V.I.P room were everything was going smoothly. "So Orton said you were being weird today" Steph grinned. "Oh he did?" Steph played it off like nothing she didn't even notice he was around. "Well?" Steph changed the subject and put his hands her waste. "Shh".**

 **The next morning Trish woke up first hearing her phone going off it was a text from Stephanie. " I miss you already " Trish smiled and put her phone away she looked at Randy who looked fast asleep and headed for the showers.**

 **Randy heard her phone and opened his eyes and sighed. "Fuck sakes" He looked at her phone and seen who the message was from before opening it up.**


End file.
